


The Other Side

by CatofApocalypse, PastelPenguins



Series: Vivi The Other Side [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Action, Angst, Book Aziraphale, Comedy, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mystery, Prince of Hell Crowley, Vivi The Other Side, book crowley, don't worry there's fluff too, probably body horror as well depending on my ability lol, viviTOS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPenguins/pseuds/PastelPenguins
Summary: Book!Crowley and Book!Aziraphale have fallen into another world after a ritual gone wrong and met a different version of themselves. What awaits them? How are they going to get back home? Will Crowley ever get to make that pasta? We'll find out.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Vivi The Other Side [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578595
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind the tags above are not all of the tags I will be adding. I just don't want to spoil the content with the tags so...  
> Also, there are a bunch of mistakes in the pages but I shall fix them in the future if I ever make a digital remaster... )  
> God bless my amazing patrons: Madcheshirefox, Baby Jani, Waywren, Mariha-sama, Imelda E Garcia  
> Special thanks to my Beta: Eturni, Fairyglass, UnholyFrank, Heiko and Dantefangs

**Author's Note:**

> To have early access to pages, become my patron at ViviNiki on Patreon.  
> My tumblr is vivi-theakuneko  
> Facebook and Twitter I am @catofapocalypse


End file.
